


1. Did You Steal My Pop Tart?

by Rusiriuss



Series: 100 One-Shot Challenge [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't Steal Mason's Food, Gen, I'm Sorry, Not Beta Read, Pop Tart Shenanigans, Revenge, the author is exhausted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rusiriuss/pseuds/Rusiriuss
Summary: “Listen, you thief.” Rocko smiled at the kind name Mason gave him. “I have a Pop Tart. If you touch it, you die.” He paused dramatically. “Have a nice day.”A devilish grin split his face. Rocko knew just what to do today.





	1. Did You Steal My Pop Tart?

**Author's Note:**

> i'm tired, cold, and i need something to do. suffer with me and my bad writing.
> 
> basically, they live on a big spaceship. think star trek's enterprise. rocko is a jerk, mason is tired, and lin is a bird person. just go with it.

Rocko was feeling a bit mischievous today. He woke with the the uncontrollable urge to make someone’s day hell, and he intended to follow through with it as soon as possible. As he was pondering what he could do today, the speaker in his room crackled as it jumped to life.

“Listen, you two.” Listening Mason speak into the comms, Rocko assumed both he and Alyn were being addressed. “I have a Pop Tart. If either of you touch it, you die.” He paused dramatically. “Have a nice day.”

A devilish grin split his face. Rocko knew just what to do today.

* * *

 

Mason hissed as he tried to pick his Pop Tart out of the toaster. “Damn, I’ll never get used to these,” he muttered under his breath. It had been a year since he’d settled in on this lovely starship, and he still wasn’t used to the advanced technology on it. He avoided the toaster when he could, and Quail had installed a lock on the microwave because of him.  _ How was I supposed to know that you couldn’t put water in there, _ Mason thought bitterly.  _ You can put it in Earth’s microwaves!  _ He shivered, and decided that he would make some adjustments to the thermostat later.

“Hey Mason, need some help?” A feathered head poked around his shoulder.

Mason looked over and sighed dejectedly. “Hey Lin. Any chance you can get my Pop Tart out of the toaster?”

Lin smiled knowingly. “Ah, it’s too hot for you, isn’t it? Don’t worry, I got it.” Lin carefully drew it out with her nails, placing it gently on a napkin. “There you go, hon. Let it cool before you try to take a bite!” Mason thanked her graciously, then shut off the microwave and moved aside to give her access to the cabinet that contained the tea.

“It’s so cold in here. Do you think you could turn it up a bit, Mason?” Lin’s feathers on her head were ruffled, making her look like she was wearing a strange hat. Mason grinned at the sight.

“I plan on it. I’ll fix it as soon as I eat.”

He set the Pop Tart on the table in the middle of the small room, and scribbled a quick  _ “Don’t touch!!!”  _ on the napkin with pen. Leaving it to cool, he went to fix the heating.

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later, a very annoyed Mason walked into the common room, looking to all the universe as a man on the hunt. He walked right up to Rocko and stared into his eyes. 

"Did you steal my Pop Tart?" 

Rocko chewed on the inside of his lip, suppressing a smile debating what to do. Yes, he did steal the Pop Tart. No, he did not eat it. Ever the drama queen, he decided to have a little fun before his inevitable demise.

"If you kill me, you'll never know where it's hidden."

“You have four seconds. Tell me or run.”

Rocko chuckled, a nervous edge to his voice. “Oh, really? What makes you think you can catch me?”

Mason spoke through gritted teeth, clearly not in the mood for Rocko’s games. “I know this ship inside and out. There is not a single place you can hide that I won’t find you.”

At this Rocko paled slightly. “Good answer. It’s in the pantry behind the coffee mugs. Please don’t kill me.”

Mason narrowed his eyes and backed off slightly. “Thank you.” He strode off to reclaim his treasure.

Rocko heard a low whistle behind him and glanced over at Lin. “You’re in trouble now, kid.”

* * *

 

The next day, Rocko woke up to a bare room. All of his belongings were missing, and he was left in his underwear on a bare mattress. Confused, he spotted a post-it note on his wall that had to words on it.

_ “Treasure hunt!” _

“Aw, crap.”

**Author's Note:**

> please give me comments on what i should/could do better. i need them.


End file.
